Incredible Hulks Vol 1 613
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * * Vehicles: * Air-ships | StoryTitle2 = Chapter Four: Earth | Writer2_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler2_1 = Tom Raney | Inker2_1 = Scott Hanna | Colourist2_1 = John Rauch | Letterer2_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** Olympus Group Headquarters * Secret Avengers Laboratory * ** Dry Tortugas * Vehicles: * Floating air-craft | Synopsis1 = The Worldmind of K'ai has had enough of Hiro-Kala desire to rid the universe of the Old Power. It has Hiro-Kala relive his memories that started from Sakaar to K'ai. It then showed him memories of his father, the Hulk, taming K'ai with Jarella. A face of Hiro-Kala then emerges from the ground, toppling the statue of the Hulk, before leaking tears that grow flora. But it was a trick, as Hiro-Kala brainwashes the people of K'ai into his slaves. He then elaborates on his plans to destroy another planet: Earth! | Synopsis2 = All of Earth's smartest geniuses notice that another planet has entered the Solar System. Meanwhile, in Dry Tortugas, Florida, Skaar senses the approach of his brother, Hiro-Kala, through the Old Power. He rushes off to find his father, who is in the midst of battling against Betty, arguing over certain issues. But their battle endangers Skaar, who was caught in a tidal wave. Betty leaps to save him. Once they are all ashore, they are approached by Steve Rogers and Amadeus Cho. They explain about the approach of K'ai. Rogers brings down a shuttle, which he explains is for Hulk and his family to help them meet K'ai head on. Hulk presumes this to be a trick, but Cho asserts that he checked for any secret protocols to exile Hulk to space. Rogers tries reasoning with Hulk about the importance of friendship and family, but the response is Hulk smashing his shuttle. Skaar then confides in his father that he has a twin brother, another monster. | Notes = Continuity Notes Chapter Three: K'ai * The K'aitian Worldmind recaps Hiro-Kala's birth and trials and tribulations that took him from Sakaar to K'ai as chronicled in - , - and - . * The Worldmind also brings up a moment in the Hulk's past during his first visit to K'ai back in . Chapter Four: Earth * Some of Bruce and Betty's marital history is covered in this story: ** The pair were married in . ** Betty died of radiation poisoning in . He body was kept in cryogenic suspension to keep her body intact. ** She was taken by the Intelligencia and revived circa and . ** While Bruce thought Betty was dead he was exiled in space, took over planet Sakaar and took Ciera as his queen. She died when Crown City was destroyed, leading to the Hulk returning to Earth as seen in - and - . * Amadeus Cho points out how he assisted the Hulk during his war against Earth. As seen in - . * Commander Rogers recounts how the Hulk had quit the Avengers years ago. That happened in . Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's:* | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}